Unexpected Guest
by Golden Wattle
Summary: Jacob receives an unexpected visit from his neighbour, who wants much more than a cup of sugar. Human names used. Yaoi/smut.


**Unexpected Guest**

Sitting back comfortably on the couch, Jacob flicked through the channels, finding nothing in particular that caught his interest for more than a couple of seconds. To be honest, it got like that a lot near the end of the year. With a bored sigh, he switched the television set off, setting the remote down on the arm of the chair. What was there to do now? Sleep was an option, he guessed, but it was really too early. Jacob's eyes were drawn towards the Christmas tree, fairy lights blinking in various colours. Eyes lowering slowly, he spotted his koala, Jessie, attempting to climb up. With some reluctance, he pulled himself from his seat, picking the koala up in his arms.

"How on Earth did you get inside?" Jacob asked, Jessie giving him a blank stare in response. Opening the window, he placed the koala in the branches of the nearby tree. Really, that damn thing was probably way too close to his house. But Jacob really couldn't find the time to remove it, or get someone to remove it. A knock at the door drew his attention away from the koala, and he took his time going to answer it. Really, who the hell visited someone at this time? And he couldn't recall inviting anyone over. It had happened before, on several occasions, although he was well learnt in the art of acting. Although there was the slight chance that he had simply forgotten altogether. Jacob swung the door open, looking slightly surprised by his most unexpected guest. The person in question was leaning against the door frame, not looking his usual self. "Oh… hey Kiwi. You look like absolute shit".

Frowning, Benjamin looked up at the Australian. "Are you going to invite me in, roo rooter? Or just stand there?" Putting his hands up defensively, Jacob stepped aside to allow the Kiwi in to his house, leaning in to take a sniff as he walked past. Just as he thought, Benjamin was drunk. Shutting the door behind the Kiwi, Jake turned to regard Ben curiously. Really, the Kiwi rarely got drunk by himself. And even more rare an event was Ben turning up on his doorstep. Basically, this whole thing was some sort of statistical improbability. Shaking his head, he followed Ben, not really sure where he was headed.

Turning around, Ben gave a small smirk, half-stumbling towards Jacob's bedroom. Or where he thought the Australian's bedroom was, anyway. Jacob reached out to try and assist the less-than-stable Kiwi. Looking surprised, Jacob was yanked forward by his shirt, unable to move from pure shock when Benjamin's lips were pressed firmly against his in a rough and slightly sloppy kiss. Breaking the kiss, Jake looked down at the Kiwi with a deep frown. Clearly this was the alcohol acting, not Ben.

"Ben, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing", Jake said, patting him on the shoulder gently. As much as he wished that kiss had in fact meant something, there was no way of denying that Ben was not in his usual frame of mind. "Come on Ben. You can crash here tonight. Might get some answers in the morning". Jacob highly doubted that he would, because Benjamin had a tendency not to reveal too much. Steadying the Kiwi, Jake helped him towards his bedroom, sitting Ben at the end of the bed. "Honestly, what the hell were you doing on my doorstep at this time anyway?" Ben didn't answer this, shrugging instead as he looked around the bedroom. He had not been in the Australian's room before, and was surprised by how tidy it was. Well, that was in comparison to his impression that it would be something resembling a bombsite. Ben stood up again, the Australian turning to look at him questioningly.

"Come here", Ben murmured, Jacob inching closer cautiously. Standing up slightly straighter, the Kiwi raised a hand, fingers coiling around the two random licks of hair that stood on end and gave them a harsh tug. "What do these do?" Benjamin had been curious about them for a while now. Normally he was too polite, or simply unsure, to ask the Australian what the strands of hair were actually there for. He supposed there was always Alfred's or the Italian brothers to ask if he wanted, or even Roderich if he was desperate enough. But it was Jacob's he was more interested in. In every meeting his eyes were drawn to those hairs. What the hell were they for? How could they stand up like that even after the rest of his hair was brushed? Of course, that would mean Jacob actually brushed his hair, which was occasionally debatable.

Jacob's knees weakened slightly. "Ben, stop it. Please", he groaned, pulling his head back. Ben tilted his head to the side, watching Jacob curiously. Well, that was something interesting to learn. Releasing his hold on the Australian's hairs, he stayed still and watched as Jacob sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't do that again. Please".

Nodding slowly, Benjamin settled himself on Jacob's lap, legs either side of the Australian's. Although Jacob may have imagined something like this happening to him, he hadn't thought it would happen while one was too drunk to walk straight. Giving a small smile, Jacob went to wrap his arms around the Kiwi's waist, but his hands were stopped. Benjamin pushed Jacob's hands away, shaking his head slowly as he began to unbutton the Australian's shirt. Larger hands moved to stop his, but he pushed them away. "Why are you trying to stop me? I thought you wanted me to do this".

"Well, yes, but not when you're too drunk to know what you're doing", Jake replied, pushing Ben's hands away from his shirt. Climbing off the man's lap, Ben scowled. Realising that he wasn't going to get anything from the Australian, he began giving a small strip tease. Slowly pulling his shirt over his head, revealing well-toned muscles and a distinctly Maori designed tattoo that covered the right side of his chest, as well as his shoulder and arm. He was quite fit, largely thanks to the intense rugby training he undertook, as well as regular visits to the gym. Dropping the shirt to the floor, he gave a smirk as he teasingly ran his hands along the band of his pants. Jacob watched this, very much intrigued, his tongue running along his top lip.

Tilting his head slightly, the smirk widened slightly as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Standing in nothing but his boxers, he placed his hands on his waist, attempting to stop himself stumbling or falling. Picking up one of Jacob's discarded ties, he waved it about. "I would get yourself a little more comfortable if I were you, Jacob", Benjamin replied. The sternness of the Kiwi's tone made Jacob feel he had no choice but to do what he said. That, or he was extremely intrigued in what this new, dominating side to Benjamin was capable of. Lying back with his head on the pillows, the Australian watched Ben as he made his way up the side of the bed. "Arms up…." Realising what he was going to do, Jacob slowly raised his hands. Fumbling a bit, Benjamin tied both of the Australian's hands together, then to the bed head. The Kiwi looked down at Jacob with a smug smile, straddling his waist.

"Well, I never expected this from you Kiwi", Jacob admitted, lofting a brow slightly. He wasn't complaining of course. Just found the whole experience highly unusual. Well, so much for a dull night watching boring shows on the telly. What a shame. He wriggled his hands in the binding, testing exactly how tight they were. Thankfully in his drunken state Benjamin hadn't tied them too tight.

"I'm a man of surprises", Ben replied with a slight purr to his voice. He finished unbuttoning Jacob's shirt, hands wandering, exploring his muscular chest. "You're so handsome", he murmured, pressing a trail of kisses along his shoulder. Jacob struggled against his bondage, wanting to touch Ben, feel the Kiwi tremble and melt under his hands. Benjamin, seeing his struggle, shook his head. "No, no. I'm not untying that… yet anyway". Fingers coiled around those sensitive hairs again, giving them a good hard tug. The tug caused Jacob's head to tilt back as he let out a moan, exposing his neck. There was no denying that Benjamin was enjoying this new found power over Jacob, smirk widening into a grin as he leaned in to bite down on the Australian's neck harshly. Jacob tilted his head away from Ben's, struggling more desperately.

"Ben, stop teasing", Jacob grumbled. Ben stroked his cheek affectionately, lips a small distance from the other man's, grinding their hips together roughly, both men letting out a moan.

"Well, if you insist", Ben murmured, leaning back. Sitting back on Jake's legs, Ben made a point of taking his time, fingers sliding along the band of Jake's pants. Unbuttoning his pants, one button at a time, Ben looked up at the Australian with a smile. Jacob, on the other hand, was starting to get slightly frustrated with this painfully slow pace. "You are so impatient". And Ben had to admit he loved the fact he was the one making Jacob so agitated. He pulled the man's pants down ever so slightly, ever so slowly. Jacob's boxers, oddly enough covered with an Australian flag design, were next to go. Ben tilted his head. "Australian flag? Why am I not surprised?" Jacob merely shrugged. He didn't always wear those boxers; it was just a coincidence that he was wearing them the one time Ben came on to him. After tonight, Jacob decided to make the boxers his lucky underwear.

Shifting back more, Ben gave a sly smile before dipping his head down, taking the Australian's tip into his mouth. Looking up at the Australian, his eyes appeared amused at the muffled moan Jacob made. He loved being in control, that's all there was to it. He hadn't known about his dominant streak himself until today, and had quickly dashed from his house to Jacob's. Okay, dashed might not be the right word to use, but what could you say for a half-jog, half-stumble?

Sitting up again, the Kiwi gave a smirk at the Australian's grumbled protests. "Oh shut up, you'd do that all the time to me", he said, smiling. Jacob had to admit that it was the truth. He would tease Benjamin, or at least would if he wasn't tied to the bed head.

Ben lifted himself slightly so his weight was no longer on Jacob's legs, and slowly pulled his boxers down. Deciding they would get in the way around his knees, he climbed off the Australian to remove them completely, discarding them on the floor like his other clothes. Jacob bit down on his bottom lip; eyes trailing down Benjamin's now fully bare body. Straddling the Australian again, Ben looked down at Jacob with a smug smile. "Like the view, roo rooter?" he asked, tilting his head slightly forward.

Oh God yes, Jacob wanted to say. But he simply nodded. Seeing he was unable to actually speak, Benjamin's ego skyrocketed to levels only seen when his country won the rugby World Cup. Lifting himself again, Ben shifted forward slightly so he was above Jacob's waist. Gently, Benjamin lowered himself on to the Australian. Cursing, Ben's head fell back as he was filled entirely, and hoping to every god he wasn't going to be limping tomorrow. That would be very awkward to explain to his boss. The Kiwi's eyes stayed closed tightly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out. There was no way he would allow himself to appear weak, not after all he had done already. Unable to stop himself, Jacob rocked his hips forward slowly with a moan. Ben's eyes flung open and he let out a shocked gasp. "No, no", Ben moaned. There was no way he was going to let Jacob take over from his position on the bottom. No way in hell.

Frowning down at Jacob, who was smiling sheepishly and apologizing, Ben began to slowly rock his hips. The Kiwi determinedly kept his eyes open, watching Jacob's face. Jacob was doing the same, giving a small smile. "God you're so tight, Ben", Jacob murmured. Taking a deep breath, Benjamin relaxed his entire body. Leaning forward slightly, he rested the palms of his hands on Jacob's shoulder, his confidence building by the moment.

Murmurs and pants, curses and 'I love you's were exchanged as they rocked together. Jacob met every one of Benjamin's thrusts with his own as they found a shared rhythm. It seemed natural, instinctive, almost as if they had done this before. And Jacob couldn't help but hope it would happen again, many times.

Head falling back, Benjamin let out a pleasured moan, and the Australian's name, as he came on to Jacob's abdomen, fingertips digging in to the Australian's shoulders. Pace now somewhat weak and slow, the Kiwi continued to rock his hips, panting heavily, his forehead covered with sweat.

"Fuck", Jacob groaned. He had been trying to hold back until Benjamin came first. Unable to hold it any longer, he filled the Kiwi with his heated seed.

The two stayed still for a moment, panting and attempting to regain the ability to move. With an exhausted sigh, Benjamin lifted himself and lay down besides the Australian, Jacob turning to look at him with a small smile. "Can you untie my hands?" Jacob asked. Reaching up, not wanting to move from his comfortable position, Benjamin tugged the makeshift bondage loose. Jacob lowered his hands with a sigh of relief, rubbing his wrists gently.

Benjamin rolled on to his side, nuzzling in to the Australian's side, letting out a content sigh. "So, what did you think of that?" he asked, nipping at Jacob's chest lightly.

"You are very sexy when you're all demanding like that", Jacob admitted, wrapping an arm around the Kiwi and nuzzling his hair gently. Benjamin couldn't help the pleased smile that grew on his face, deciding he should probably do something like that again. And soon.

The Kiwi was soon asleep, a soft smile still on his face. Jacob watched the sleeping Benjamin for a few moments, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Rolling on to his side, the Australian could not help but hope Benjamin would not regret this in the morning. Kissing the Kiwi once again, Jacob drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>AN: For KT. Merry Christmas.<p> 


End file.
